Story of Tetsu Uchiha
by Kai-senpai
Summary: A story based on my Naruto fan character, Tetsu Uchiha. Filled with surprises and twists.
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Back Home

-1Introduction

About 17 years ago, in Konohagakure, a man and woman of opposing clans fell in love. The woman eventually had a child, this child had silver eyes with no pupils, black hair, and a spirit of steel. Because of this, the woman chose to name him Tetsu. Knowing the reaction the villagers will have, the two tried to keep the child a secret. Unfortunately, their family members soon found out about this "Sin against Nature". The villagers formed together and decided the child must be either killed or abandoned outside the village. The 4th Hokage agreed to this.

After finding out about this, the parents took the child to Takigakure, the village hidden behind the waterfall, and asked their friends living there to raise him for them.

"We will gladly raise your child" The man said.

"Thank you"

"Just one thing though, we would like to know his name." said the woman.

The mother answered: "His name is Tetsu… Tetsu Hyuuga Uchiha…"

Chapter 1: Back Home

Tetsu walks through the gates of Konoha with his black hair in a French braid, his Chuunin vest, his black t-shirt, leather pants, blue sandals, and Takigakure headband on his forehead. Tetsu walks through the streets towards the Hokage's building. "Who are you?" Asks the Hokage.

"So one of the legendary Sannin is now the Hokage is she?"

"Yes, I am Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure. Now please tell me who you are."

"My name is Tetsu Hyuuga Uchiha."

Tsunade's eye twitches "Hyuuga… Uchiha?"

"That's right, I was born here."

"Really? There are no records of a Tetsu in the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan files. That and there is only one Uchiha left in Konoha."

"Look through the Hokage's secret records. I should be mentioned in there. In the meantime, I shall take refuge in the village while I wait for your response."

"Response to what?"

"To me living here."

Tetsu walks out the door, putting the headband back on his leg. As Tetsu leaves, Tsunade begins looking at all the books she hasn't read yet. "Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Go to the private Library and try to find the book that child was talking about."

"Right away."

Tetsu walked around town taking in the sights as people stared at this strange foreign Ninja.

"What is he doing here?" Someone whispered.

"Is he an assassin?" another said.

Although he could it hear it clearly, Tetsu just ignored everyone. "sigh What should we do now?" Tetsu asked himself. _"I'm in the mood for bloodshed."_ Tetsu replied to himself in a deeper, more demonic voice. "Geez, we've known each other for 15 years, and you still haven't changed, Gobi."

"_Well, what can I say, I AM a demon." _The villagers just stared at him as he talked to himself. "I know! I'll go see if I can my father."

Tetsu eventually arrived at his destination, the Uchiha clan's compound, but to his surprise, the place was deserted and barricaded. "What happened here?"

"It was my brother." Sasuke Uchiha walks up behind Tetsu. Tetsu turns around and looks at Sasuke. "Are you Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"My name is Tetsu. Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke looks at Tetsu confused. "Did your personality just change?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess It did. You never know what mood I'll be in next!" Tetsu says all cheery and smiling.

"Uh… Yeah…" Sasuke says freaked out. Tetsu starts walking into the compound.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks

"I'm just gonna look around If that's alright with you." Tetsu says glaring at Sasuke.

"What did you mean when you said it was your brother?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it…."

Tetsu glares at Sasuke _"Tell us now!" _he demands in stereo-type voice combining both his normal voice and demon voice. Freaked out, Sasuke tells Tetsu what happened to the Uchiha clan.

"So before becoming a member of the Akatsuki, Itachi killed every last Uchiha except you?"

"Yeah…"

"I see." Tetsu's mood is back to normal.

Tetsu takes of his vest revealing the Uchiha's mark on his shirt.

"Where'd you get that shirt?!" Sasuke yells

"I've always had it."

"What is your full name?"

"Tetsu Hyuuga Uchiha. Why?"

"Because, that is the mark of the Uchiha! Do you have the…" Before Sasuke could finish, Tetsu looked at him with red and black eyes.

"Sharingan? Yes I do." Sasuke looks closer at Tetsu's eyes and realises Tetsu's sharing an has all three dots. Sasuke runs off.

"Well, it seems we won't find father, but maybe we can try to find mother. Let's go."

Shizune runs into Tsunade's office "Hokage-sama! I found it!" Shizune hands Tsunade the book. Tsunade looks through the book and reads out a specific part.

""It appears that a Hyuuga woman has given birth to a child. The father is an Uchiha and the child seems to have a seal mark on its stomach. Many of the Villagers noticed this child could be a large threat and decided that it should leave the village, I had no choice but to agree. Even I could sense a powerful chakra from this child.  
Note to the preceding Hokages: If this child should ever return, check the child's chakra before taking any drastic measures, and make sure the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans do not know that he is in Konohagakure."

"Interesting. Shizune, go find that child!"

"Yes!" Shizune leaves in a puff of smoke.

Tetsu is walking through the streets when he comes across Neji Hyuuga. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Neji." Neji looks at Tetsu "Yeah, so?"

"I've heard a lot about you. I'd like to see just how great your 'Ultimate Defence' is in a battle some time."

"You realise AM a Hyuuga, don't you?"

Neji looks into Tetsu's eyes, noticing the lack of pupils. "You're eyes lack pupils."

"Yes. I know."

"Why?"

"Same reason as you." The veins pop out of the side of Tetsu's eyes. "I have Byakugan."

"So you are a Hyuuga?"

"Technically I am an Uchiha, my mother was a Hyuuga."

"So you're the child the people in my clan talk about all the time. The 'Sin against Nature' as they called you."

"I see… _We would advise you to not tell anyone we are here…_"

"I do not care why you are here, it is not my business." Neji walks away.

Tetsu continues walking towards the Hyuuga clan's compound. On the way, he meets Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru starts growling at Tetsu as he walks by. "What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asks Akamaru.

"Arooo…"

"Yeah, I smell dog on him too, but this one is different."

Tetsu looks at Kiba "I would like to fight you sometime." Tetsu smiles.

"Anytime!" Kiba replies.

At that moment, Shizune appears. "Can you come with me please? The Hokage wants to speak with you."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2: A Dog fight and a Girl

-1Chapter 2: A Dog Fight and a Girl

After a long talk with Tsunade, Tetsu walks out of the building with a Konoha headband on his other leg and a new Chuunin vest. Tetsu is also carrying what looks like a Jounin outfit.

"Why would she want us to become a Jounin of Konoha?"

"_Who cares? It gives us more power and authority."_

"I know, but still. Anyway, let's go find Kiba and fight him."

"_Sure. I feel like a little bloodshed."_

"No bloodshed"

"_I love you too."_

As Tetsu was walking out the gate, Kakashi Hatake walked in reading the newest edition to Come Come Paradise. Tetsu walked past him and Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am a new member of Konoha!" He smiles. Kakashi looked at Tetsu.

"I see that. You've also been offered the rank of Jounin as well?"

"Yep! Just like you. Long time no see though." Tetsu is in a cheery while he talks to Kakashi.

"You're not bad at fighting."

"Thanks. It was an honor fighting you, and learning that move."

"Well, I'm late for my report on the mission. I'll see you later." Kakashi starts walking away. "And remember, only 3 times a day." And then disappears.

Tetsu catches Kiba's scent and follows it into the Forest of Death. Tetsu activates Byakugan and chases after now visible Kiba. Kiba eventually stops in an opening and Tetsu lands in front of him. "You ready to fight Kiba?"

"Yeah, I could smell you following me so I lead you here."

"Alright."

Tetsu whispers to himself: "Stay out of this Gobi"

"_Fine, it's not worth it anyway."_

Kiba starts off by throwing a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, Kunai fly at Tetsu from all angles. Tetsu jumps up and spins around, Kunai shoot into the trees from Tetsu. Explosions come from the Kunai and Kiba jumps out of the trees trying to avoid the explosions.

"It's useless to hide your scent." Tetsu says to him.

"W…Why?"

"Those explosions were laced with a strong scented powder that clings to chakra. So hiding your scent is useless."

"Damn."

Tetsu jumps down and faces Kiba with a Kunai in hand.

"Alright, if I can't hide, I'll just fight." Kiba takes out 2 pills. He eats one and gives the other to Akamaru. Akamaru's fur turns red and Kiba gets on all fours, Akamaru jumps on Kiba's back. "Juujin Bunshin no jutsu!"(Human Beast Clone) Akamaru turns into a clone of Kiba and gets down next him. They run up to Tetsu and… "Garouga!!" (Man-beast ultimate Taijutsu) The two Kibas spin around and attack Tetsu from all sides. When the finish, Tetsu turns into a small metallic pellet.

"Where'd he go?"

Akamaru changes back.

The pellet goes flying over Kiba's head and into Tetsu's hand. "That was a nice trick. Now it's my turn." Tetsu throws the pellet down "Kane bunshin no jutsu!" (Metal Clone Jutsu) and the pellet turns into a clone of Tetsu. Tetsu's now active Sharingan spins and he places his hand on the clone. "Separate!" The clone tehn changes to look like a more demonic version of Tetsu. _"Thank you" _ The clone speaks. "No Prob. Now you know what to do… Gobi." The two Tetsus run at Kiba and the same time, "Garouga!!!"

Kiba's lying on the ground all beat up. "How did you do that? He asks Tetsu.

"I used Sharingan to learn your technique and then used the dog demon to throw move back at you."

"Heh. I guess I didn't stand much of a chance." Kiba smiles.

"No. Not really. But I did use my chakra to heal most of your wounds Gobi inflicted on you."

"Alright, but why did you want to fight me?"

"Simply put, I idolize the Copy Ninja Kakashi. I plan on using Sharingan to learn as many or more Jutsus than him. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. See ya."

As Tetsu's running through the forest, he sees a tree suddenly burst into flames. Tetsu quickly heads over to the tree and using the nearby river, uses Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall) and puts out the fire. A girl galls out of the tree and he quickly catches her and brings her to the ground and places her aqainst the tree.

"Huh? What happened? I was sleeping."

"You were falling out of the tree, so I caught you."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks. But, where did you come from.


End file.
